A radio transceiver may be configured to support a radio access technology (RAT). For example, the radio transceiver may support a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) technology, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, a 3rd Generation (3G) technology, and/or any other RAT.
A hardware platform of the radio transceiver may include one or more hardware elements having different levels of programmability and/or reconfiguration.
A reconfigurable radio transceiver may enable reconfiguring one or more radio functionalities of the transceiver, for example, carrier frequencies, a spectrum bandwidth, a modulation technique, a coding technique, and/or any other radio attribute, for example, by reconfiguring the hardware elements.
The reconfigurable radio transceiver may be reconfigured by a configuration software, which may include, for example, code and data to modify the radio functionalities.
The reconfigurable radio transceiver may be susceptible to security breaches and malware attacks, for example, by a malicious configuration software.
For example, the malicious configuration software may modify radio frequency (RF) parameters such that the reconfigurable radio transceiver may not operate according to regulations, e.g., the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) regulations, in a way which may cause interferences to neighboring communication networks.